Found
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: Angela Webber, is your typical girl next door. When her boyfriend cheats on her, she s convinced to spend her Spring Break in Ipswich with her best friend Bella Swan however her world is about to suffer a change that she couldn t have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first try at a Twilight/Covenant crossover I just hope you readers like it.**

**A couple of things:**

**- Bella in this story will have a strong personality. Personally I think it suits her better.**

**- I like Sarah, I just don´t like seeing her with Caleb because I think she would balance Reid´s impulsive personality better hence me putting them together in this story.**

**- The boys obviously have their powers there´s just some slight changes: in this story they don´t age everytime they use however if they use too much on a regular basis their bodies will eventually break down.**

**- I own nothing. :)**

**Found**

A Twilight/ The Covenant Crossover

"Come on, Angela. Just ignore them. They´re really not worth it."

My name is Bella Swan and right now I´m trying and so far failing to cheer up my one true friend in the godforsaken town that is Forks, Angela Webber.

"I´m trying Bella. I really am but it´s hard. _He_ doesn´t even care if I see them."

Confusing, right? Let me explain. Angela is a wreck because she caught her boyfriend of six months and high school crush, Ben Cheney, getting it down and dirty with the school´s queen bee and resident skank, Lauren Mallory. Needless is to say that besides hurting her they´re flaunting their "relationship" to the whole school. Idiots.

"Hey, you know what? You should spend Spring Break with me. I´m going to Ipswich. You´re gonna love it. I have awesome friends." The truth is those people were more than my friends. They were family. I grew up with those boys and I´m sure Angela will love them as much as I do when she meets them.

She lifted her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ipswich? As in Ipswich, Massachusetts? That´s on the other side of the country!"

"Exactly! It´s far away from Ben the dick and Lauren the skank."

Angela laughed. Actually laughed out loud. That´s a good start. " Besides you´ll get to meet plenty of nice and interesting people. Come on, Angela. This is the perfect opportunity to get a move on."

"I would love to go. But there´s absolutely no way my parents will let me."

Of course they would. I never give up, which is one of my best qualities regardless of what Caleb says.

"Trust me. There´s no way they´ll say no. I´m Isabella Marie Swan and hell will freeze over if I don´t get you to spend Spring Break with me. "

Out of the corner of my eye I could see none other than Edward Cullen smiling. What the hell was so funny? He´s such a weirdo. Sometimes I would catch staring at me and it gave me some serious chills!

Grabbing Angela´s hand and inadvertently getting the attention of the whole cafeteria, I "dragged" her to the door and to my car.

"Where are we even going? Bella are you crazy?"

Chuckling, I answered her. "Come on Webber we´re gonna talk with your parents because we have a trip to plan."

As soon as we got to her house we talked with her parents, which were not hard to convince at all. They were actually happy about it. I booked our flight which was just in a couple of days and told her everything (well, almost) about my friends: Caleb the oldest and responsible one, Pogue the adrenalin junkie and the most protective of the four, Reid the flirty bad boy of the group and Tyler or baby boy the youngest, shy yet somewhat cheeky when it came to girls. I also mentioned Reid and Pogue´s girlfriends Sarah and Kate the bubbly girls who were the best friends anyone could have.

You better be ready Ipswich cause we´re coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... From now on the story will be told in Angela´s p.o.v**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and please review!**

**I own nothing :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Who exactly are we looking for, Bella?" Our flight had just landed and right now we were standing in the middle of the airport waiting for her friends.

"Sarah and Kate."Nodding I started looking for the girls that Bella described as her bubbly friends. "They´re the ones picking us up since the boys don´t know we´re here."

So it was a surprise. She could be pretty secretive when she wanted. I smiled and continued looking. A few meters away I saw two girls, a blonde and a brunette, waving us over.

"There they are. Come one Angela, you´re gonna love them." Getting close to them I could see that both of them were very pretty. Kate had chocolate colored skin and warm brown eyes and Sarah was blonde with blue eyes. Although we were all very different I could sense we all had very much in common, or at least I hoped so. When we got next to them they gave us hugs.

"Bee it´s so good to see you!" said the brunette. Turning to me she introduced herself. "Hi, I´m Kate. You must be Angela. It´s so nice to meet you." Sarah hugged me next.

"I´m Sarah. Welcome to Ipswich."

They seemed really nice. I had a feeling we would be great friends.

"Nice to meet you too."

While talking to them I noticed that Bella, Kate and Sarah had similar necklaces. A sterling silver necklace with two medals each. One with a symbol and the other one with their initials. It must a group thing.

"Did any of you say anything to the boys?"

"Of course not Bee. They´re in for a big surprise. Especially Caleb." I smiled remembering what she told me about her friends. Apparently Caleb was the reason Bella never went on a date with any guys that asked her out. She was in love. I was so happy for her.

"Come on, let´s go. We have to catch up and get to know Angela before going to Nicky´s." Sarah said and drove us out of the airport and into Bella´s family house. Turns out her family house was not a house at all. It was a gated property with a huge mansion that had right to it´s own lake.

"Wow. This is beautiful."

"Thanks Angela. Get used to it. Our families are the founders of this town so be ready to spend your Spring Break on old houses."

We got in and Bella gave me a set of spare keys, in case I needed them. For the rest of the afternoon we got to know each other better. I was so comfortable with them that I even told them the whole Ben/Laura incident which caused Kate to call him a jackass. When the clocks hit 6 p.m the girls decided it was time to get ready. They picked clothes, make up, shoes, you name it. They even made me wear my contact lenses.

"You look cute either way. We just like to see you without your glasses." Sarah had said.

My hair ended up falling in waves and when I looked in the mirror I realized I looked good.

"You look hot!"said Kate and Bella making me smile.

Bella drove us to Nicky´s which apparently was a bar where the local crowd went to. The bar looked cozy. It was small and it smelt of food, alcohol and smoke but for some strange reason it felt like home to me, even more than Forks. Bella grabbed my hand and guided me towards a group of boys. They seemed popular and each one of them had their own personal style yet they seemed really close.

"Hello boys!"

A chorus of "Bee" could be heard throughout the bar. They immediately got up and hugged her, except one, which I assumed was Caleb because he kissed her instead.

"You knew she was coming?" a tall boy with chin length hair asked Kate.

"She wanted it to be a surprise."

"So who´s your friend, Bee?" the only blonde boy asked.

Still standing close to Caleb she introduced me:

"Boys, this is my most recent best friend Angela Webber and the reason I stayed sane in Forks. Angela this is Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms." Each of them smiled. They were all incredibly hot but to me only one stood out, Tyler, with his short chocolate brown hair, dimpled cheeks, pearly white teeth and eyes that were a perfect shade of cobalt blue. My heart jumped, literally, as soon as my eyes fell on him. I adverted my eyes so I wasn´t rude but out of the corner of my eye I could see him stare at me. Suddenly everyone broke into smiles and Reid was patting Tyler on the back. Bella giggled and hugged me.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and Please don´t forget to review. **

**Chapter 3**

"How do you like Ipswich so far?" We were sitting on what the boys and girls called "their usual table". Obviously everyone sat down next to their better half: Sarah with Reid, Kate with Pogue and Bella with Caleb which meant that I was sitting next to Tyler, which made me a bit nervous although I´m not sure why. I was supposed to be sad and angry after what happened in Forks but coming to Ipswich with Bella was amazing because the moment I stepped on this little town I felt happy. Like I belonged here.

"I love it, actually. It feels like home already. I guess it helps that I met you guys." Tyler flashed me a smile.

"We feel like that too." Sarah said. "It´s like we belong here, isn´t it?" Smiling at her I nodded. Reid smirked and hugged her sideways.

"Damn straight! You all belong here with us!"

Everyone laughed. I felt really good here.

"Guess you´re feeling better already, huh?" Bella questioned making Tyler turn to me with a worried look on his face. He looked so cute.

"Are you sick?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but thanks for asking." I said.

I don´t know exactly what´s happening to me but it´s like Tyler makes all my problems, my worries, my sadness go away. I didn´t know how to explain it.

"Jesus, Baby Boy. She seems fine. Well at least she looks that way." Tyler glared at his best friend and I laughed at the double meaning of his sentence making the whole table laugh with me. Except Tyler.

"Don´t worry Baby Boy. Reid´s just teasing!" exclaimed Pogue making all of us laugh even harder.

Suddenly I saw Caleb´s frown and instinctively looked in the direction his eyes were set. A boy with shoulder length brown hair was staring at our table. Actually glaring was more like it.

"Oh great! That´s just perfect." Bella declared with heavy sarcasm.

"Who´s that?"

"That Angie, is the most pathetic guy in this whole goddamn town. Aaron Abbott."

Caleb faced Reid while Bella scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Reid, don´t start."

"Come on Cay! It´s not a lie. He´s a loser." Tyler stated.

"Not only that but he´s also hated by every single girl in Ipswich and on the nearby towns because he´s known for treating girls like dirt." Kate completed and everyone nodded.

"He also acts like he´s God´s gift to women." Sarah added.

Normally I wouldn´t jump to conclusions without actually knowing the person in question but this case was different. Not only everyone warned me about him but just looking at him gave me chills. Not something I need right now.

"Enough talking about Abbott the creepster, we´re here to have fun." Bella said.

"Hell yeah, Bee! We have enough of him at Spencer!" Kate after saying this, got up and gave her a high five. I liked these girls. In the short time that I have known them, they have been nothing more than nice to me. They were such a close group. Like a family.

"What are waiting for?" Sarah walked up to the jukebox and a popular 90´s song started to play making us and the rest of the bar non-stop. The girls, myself included, danced energetically making every single guy at Nicky´s look at us. Bella´s words not mine, not that we cared anyway we were having too much fun.

After a couple of dance-y songs "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line came up and I felt a pair of strong arms around me. Turning around I saw Tyler who was smiling which made him even more handsome if that was even possible.

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure."

Plenty of other couples were already dancing. He wrapped his arms in my waist and in turn I placed mine around his neck. I have to admit I never felt so good in my whole life not even with Ben whom I liked for a long time. Hell, I didn´t even think of Ben when I was with Tyler. Our bodies touched each other as we moved and I felt sparks all over me. I laughed when he started singing the lyrics in my ear. Who knew he was a country fan?

For the next couple of hours we laughed, drank and danced. I even danced with Pogue, Reid and Caleb only leaving when was way past 2 a.m. We were heading to our cars when a voice made itself heard behind us.

"Look who it is: The losers of Ipswich and their little girlfriends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter.**

**I own nothing and PLEASE: do REVIEW it would mean a lot to me to know your opinion :) xoxo**

**Chapter 4**

Behind us was standing none other than Aaron Abbott who didn´t seem very sober.

"Come on guys, let´s go." Sarah intervened pulling Reid with her. Apparently a fight between Aaron and the boys was quite frequent.

"Yeah boys, do with Sarah says. What a bunch of pussies." Reid turned around and shoved Aaron.

"Say that to my face Abbott!"

"Reid just let it go, please. He´s really drunk." I said. Suddenly Aaron looked at me and I knew something was going to happen right away because Tyler tensed and wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Shit!" I heard Pogue mutter.

"Guys, he´s really not worth it!" Kate begged.

Aaron walked up to me and smirked. And not in a nice way.

"Hello pretty lady." Everyone rolled their eyes except Tyler who was almost shaking with anger. "Why don´t you ditch them? We can have a little fun." He smiled while trying to touch me which I avoided.

"Just leave her alone, Aaron. She´s not interested." Bella jumped in. I´d have to thank her later for that.

"Why don´t you let _her_ decide, Bella?"

I decided to end this confrontation by being the bigger person and walking away.

"I´m not interested." Grabbing Tyler´s hand, I started to walk back to the cars when a hand grabbed my wrist. Next thing I know, a fist came out of nowhere making Aaron fall hard on the floor and grab his bleeding nose. Everyone looked at Tyler in shock.

"Listen to me, Dipshit! You touch her again and you´re gonna end up with a lot more than a broken nose. Got it?" Aaron, who was still clutching his nose like his life depended on it, got up.

"Whatever. You´re gonna pay for this, Simms."

"Just go, Aaron!" Caleb said and the other boy walked away but not before glaring at us and spitting on the floor. I turned to Tyler and touched his hand.

"Are you okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it´s no big deal. Come on I'll drive you to Bella´s."

We climbed into the cars. Sarah and Reid on her blue car. Pogue and Kate on his bike. Bella and Caleb on his mustang (apparently he was spending the night over) and Tyler and I on his hummer. The drive to Bella´s was quiet but comfortable since I was very tired despite only being the first day of Spring Break. A little while later we arrived.

"I hope you had fun today." I smiled. Nodding I answered him.

"I did. And thanks again. You didn´t have to help me tonight but you did anyway." He looked me in the eyes. Cobalt blue on brown. His eyes were one his best features in my opinion.

"You´re welcome. You´re one of us now, Angela." He hugged me, making my heart jump. In return I kissed his dimpled cheek and opened the door with the keys Bella gave me. When I got in, Bella and Caleb were in the kitchen wearing comfy clothes and having a snack.

"Did Baby boy bring you back in one piece?" Caleb asked laughing.

"Yeah, he did." I answered and grabbed a cookie at the same time.

"Please tell me you had fun tonight despite Aaron!"

"Of course I did, Bella. You were right these guys are awesome. Thanks for taking me in Caleb." I hugged him and Bella and got ready for bed. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep almost instantly despite feeling that someone was watching me.

"Good Morning, Angela." Someone shook me awake. It was Bella.

"Good Morning. What time is it?" She opened the curtains and a few rays of sun illuminated the room.

"10:45. Sarah and Kate are downstairs. We´re gonna have brunch by the pool." I nodded and started to get ready. I took a quick shower, grabbed a black and white tank top along with a purple velvet tracksuit. I thought the girls would beat me in clothes department but they just happened to be wearing similar clothes. Just like Bella had said they were seating by the pool under an extremely large garden tent. The middle sized glass table was filled with fruits, waffles, pancakes and several types of juice.

"Morning Angie!"

"Morning girls." I answered them while sitting down next to Kate and trying to figure out what I wanted for breakfast.

"Did you have fun last night?" Sarah asked with a knowing smile.

"I did. In Forks we have nothing like Nicky´s."

The three girls exchanged looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Sooo…we saw you dancing with Tyler. How was it?" Kate pointed out. Uh-oh here we go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers here is a new chapter.**

**I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it´s to say that you hate it and want me to stop posting this story. **

**-I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 5**

Dancing with Tyler was beyond amazing. It seemed our bodies fit together perfectly. So perfectly it seemed strange. I honestly don´t know how to explain it. I sighed and decided to answer Kate before she started to assume things. Which would not be good…at all.

"Kate we were just dancing."

"Yeah, yeah Angela. How well do I know you?"

Sarah nodded at Bella´s statement.

"We all saw the way you and Tyler looked at each other."

I shook my head fast. Seriously? Why were the girls trying to hook me up with someone I had known for just a couple of hours? I mean sure Tyler is perfect, handsome, funny and from what I had gathered so far a gentleman but that didn´t mean we were meant to date. Or did it? I´m a bit confused. I just broke up with Ben a couple of days ago. Literally. I wasn´t ready to date yet.

"Girls, I just broke up with Ben. I´m not ready to date anyone yet. Specially not Tyler."

The girls all looked at me like I had grown a second head. I guess I said something _very_ wrong.

"What´s wrong with Tyler?" Kate almost shrieked.

"Nothing is wrong with Tyler." I said trying to reassure them. _He´s perfect! _"That´s just it. I´m me. And he´s Tyler. Do I have to say anything else?"

"You´re delusional Angela! You and Tyler are perfect together. You´ll see it sooner or later."

"Please. Tyler and I are not gonna date. Period."

"We´ll see about that." Sarah muttered but I heard her.

"Don´t try to set us up. Please!" I turned to Bella. "Bella, please help me."

She rolled her eyes. This was _so_ not good.

"We won´t. I promise."

She reassured me but somehow I was not entirely convinced. They gave their word, well Bella did, so there was really nothing I could do. Except hope the girls would keep that promise. For the rest of the morning we behaved like the silly high school girls we were. I ended up knowing at lunch that the boys were on their school´s swimming team and that we were going to watch them practice. I slipped on my black converse and got ready to leave with Bella, Kate and Sarah.

"Brace yourself to drool." Kate said. I could only imagine. They were really fit after all. "We have to keep an eye on them but that doesn´t have to stop us from ogling them. Right?"She stated making us all laugh incredibly hard.

A couple more minutes and I would finally see the great Spencer Academy. Bella said that going to this academy was a big thing in Ipswich because the school had a huge waiting list. It lasted for months and only people with really big bank accounts could climb their way to admission. Of course there were always exceptions like Sarah who got in due to a scholarship or certain families who were bound to study here like the Danvers, the Parry's, the Garwin´s and the Simms. It was tradition. At least to the founding families it was.

"Kate´s right. Those crazy bitches will kill just to go near them."

"Seriously?" I asked making Sarah nod her head.

"Oh yeah!" Bella said. "Which means you´ll have to watch baby boy." They laughed. What exactly have I gotten myself into?

Spencer Academy was nothing like a normal high school, far from it. It looked somewhat mystical and spooky. As we walked through the parking lot and towards the pool building I noticed that every single person: boy, girl, teacher, was staring at us. In Forks everyone knew me but here was different. It was like I was a celebrity which is completely weird. When we reached the pool area we took off our jackets because it was heated and sat on the white bleachers ready to watch the boys practice.

"Hey girls. Check Queen Bitch at 12 o´clock." Sarah said.

"Who is she? Last time I was here she wasn´t around."

The girl in question was a bit shorter than us, had spiky bright orange hair obviously dyed and grey eyes.

"Meet Caitlin Harris. She´s baby boy´s biggest fan." Kate declared and immediately glared at the girl who glared back. Jesus!

Bella snorted. Did all these girls hated us because we hanged out with Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler? They had told me that spending time with them was a big thing for the townspeople I just had no idea it would be like this.

"Well, tough shit! She´s not going anywhere near him. Right, Angela?"

"Huh?"

Sarah smiled at my questioning look.

"What Bee means is that you´re gonna be baby boy´s keeper. Those girls are only after them because of their money not because they like them."

Believe or not I had forgotten we had to keep an eye on the boys.

"I guess… but it´s not like I can stop him if he wants to talk to her."

"Don´t be silly Angie. He´s not interested in her. I should know since I asked him." I laughed and Kate grinned. Only her would ask one of the boys if they were interested in anyone. Our laughter was interrupted by the boys entrance and dare I say they looked extremely good with only their Speedos on. We waved and after they saw us Bella, Kate and Sarah went to them leaving me alone in the bleachers not that I minded.

"Hey, you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys here is another chapter.**

**- Thank you Stacy for your amazing review it meant a lot to me.**

**- Please REVIEW**

**- I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 6**

I instantly recognized the masculine voice that sent chills down my spine. It could only belong to Tyler.

"Hey." I said praying that my voice didn´t crack due to my nervousness. Looking up I realized that he looked pretty much perfect. His hair was slightly sleeked back, he was smiling and just wearing a speedo which made his abs and chiseled arms stand out even more. That guy was a swimmer and definitely looked like one. _Focus. _

He sat down next to me. So close in fact that I could actually smell his scent which was a mixture of Axe, chlorine and something woody. Something unique just like him. Blushing I focused my eyesight on the pool until I felt a glare on me. Looking around I saw the girl Kate had pointed out earlier,Caitlin, practically murdering me with her glare.

"Sarah said they came here to show you the school. Do you like it?"

"It´s…different. It has it´s charm. Don´t you think?"

"Nope. After all these years I just think it´s downright creepy."

I laughed.

"I guess that´s what happens when you spend most your time here."

He nodded and smiled showing his beautiful dimples.

We talked a couple more minutes since the coach hadn´t arrived yet. Tyler was such an easy person to talk with. I mean I hadn´t laughed so hard in weeks! Out of the corner of my eye I could see the others throwing knowing smiles in our way. I had no idea what was up with that.

"So…do you have any plans for tonight?"

Today was date´s night for the couples. Caleb and Bella had made plans as soon as she got here since they had spent so much time apart and Kate and Sarah had told me of their plans during their brunch today. Since I was the only single girl I was bound to spend the night alone.

"Well, since tonight it´s date night I suppose I´ll be spending the night with my lovely books." I told him with a smile. I loved to read. If I ever have the money I swear I will place a gigantic library in my future house.

He chuckled in a cute way and stared deep into my eyes making forget to breathe for a couple of seconds.

"Since I´m free, would you mind to put your books aside just for tonight and catch a movie with me?" Suddenly Sarah´s words played on my mind._ Date. Tyler. _It wasn´t a date was it? It was just a couple of movies. But what if it _was_ a date? Would I really mind? _Of course not. He´s cute. _Shrugging those thoughts out of my head I realized that I still hadn´t answered him.

"Sure, Ty. Bring your favorite movies and Ben n´Jerry´s vanilla ice cream and I´m all yours." He laughed out loud. Uncharacteristically loud making people stare at us. Not that he cared.

"I´ll do better: I´ll bring vanilla _and _chocolate." I giggled and hugged him.

"You know what Simms? You just won me over with that."

A whistle blew signaling the beginning of the practice. He kissed my forehead lightly making my stomach flutter again.

"I´ll meet you at Bee´s around 8, ok?"

I nodded still shocked about his little show of affection. The three girls came in my direction with knowing looks and smiles that would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"As soon as we get home, Angela you´re gonna spill!"

"Kate, we were just talking!" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right!" They said in unison.

"We´ll pretend like we believe that. But you´re gonna tell us Angela whether you like it or not." Said Bella effectively finishing the conversation and making us focus on the swimming pool. I was watching Pogue swim when it finally hit me: Tyler and I were going to be alone. _Oh boy!_


End file.
